hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty Desert
Dusty Desert (also known as Dusty Desert on the world selection screen of the original game) is a Dr. Lunatic world made by Jamul. It is part of the original game, as well as Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, appearing in updated ("supremized") form in the latter. Being one of the original five worlds (the others being Icy Mountain, Dusty Desert, Cavernous Caves and the Crazy Asylum of Madness), it is part of the world selection globe in the original game and does not have to be accessed via selecting "Custom World". Beating it is a requirement to access the Crazy Asylum of Madness in the original game. In Supreme With Cheese, Spooky Forest! is one of the worlds selectable from the start, but is no different from other worlds in terms of significance. Key of Lunacy is awarded at Hub after Sphinxter,Lord of The Pyramids is completed Rolling Death Just make your way past the Roly Polies and grab the Brains and run back to finish. For the Candles,i honestly recommend cheating and destroying the Roly Polies instead. Zoids! Just bomb the Geozoids,grab the Brain and Candles and leave. The Bazaar As you would fear,there isnt enough coins within the level to buy everything. So follow the orders i give so that you wont end up not buying the level completion essentials exactly. You need 10 Brains to complete this. The most amount of coins you can get without spending on anything at all is $94. 1.Obviously,in a fair play scenario,you would first get enough coins for 1 Hammer,which is $15 each.Just get only ONE. Trust me when i say that you can manage with just this one Hammer. 2.You need to buy out all 6 Brains in the Brain store, which amounts to total $30. PLEASE, TAKE THE BRAIN EACH TIME YOU BUY IT,BECAUSE THE STORE CAN ONLY SPAWN ONE BRAIN AT A TIME NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU ARE BUYING,ELSE YOU HAVE WASTED YOUR PRECIOUS COIN.SAME WITH ALL STORES IN THIS LEVEL. If you want to fulfill the 6 Candles requirement,you need $95 in total.Unfortunately,you have to get it on another playthrough of the level as there arent enough coins,not even with killing all the enemies in the Rich Folks area. Note: You will be awarded the Grey Desert Key for killing all Pygmies in the level. Cactasia Mash all the Cactons,grab the Brains,Candles and the Purple Desert Key and leave. I Dream of Djinnis Mash all the Djinnis and their Magic Lamps,grab the Brains,Candles and Aqua Desert Key and leave. Sweltering An "UnderLava" Level,where you need to grab the Brains in the middle of Flamers while fighting other firey foes. You need 50 Candles to pass the level's requirement,so dont kill the Scary Scarab too fast,you need her to spawn as many beetles you can kill for Candles. You get the Brown Desert Key from killing all badguys. It Came From The Desert Grab all the Candles in the level along the way. Find the Hammer near the trees at the Bioweapons testing ground entrance,mash the badguys,then grab the Green Key from the shed and go inside the grounds and mash the Super Zombie for the Brains and leave. Baja Buggies Get in the You-Go and drive all the way to the finish line. For the level's Candles,they are all in the dark tunnel at the beginning. Or alternatively,you could just drive all the way to the finish line first and then get out of the vehicle and walk on foot through the track,not having to deal with the You-Go's clunky driving controls and get all the Brains and Candles of the level easier that way. The Basement(Hammer Keychain) Otherwise,just your usual underground desert level,mash badguys,grab Brains and Candles and leave. For the Hammer Keychain,you need the Grey Desert Key. We Did Say It Was Dusty.....(Secret Level) Just mash the Dust Devil and leave. Top O' The Pyramid Just the usual mash badguys,grab Brains and Candles level. Riddle of the Sphinx (Squash Keychain) Hyena,Flutie,Joyce Summers,Missile,(Remember to mash the Boneheads for Candle),Sort of a puce-(For Squash Keychain,needs Aqua Desert Key) or Blue for Level Exit. Tomb Raiding I'll admit,this is the first legitimately tough as nails level that can be excused to be cleared by cheating. Otherwise,you know the drill,deadly stealth level where you have make it through,grab Brains and Candles and leave. The Labyrinth (Rocket Keychain) Just a very longish level because of it's sheer scale.Remember to mash the Crazybones for Candles and the Rocket Keychain which you need the Brown Desert Key for. Bunny Caravan As the level title suggests,you are to escort four Buddy Bunnies across the desert to their destination,Bud'i Al Bunniya. Towards the middle,you have to deal with sweltering hot weather which reduces your hp.And later part of the level is at night with limited visibility. You have to defeat the 3 Scary Scarabs in this level in order to get the Green Key from the Mumble to access the level exit. Once they are gone,you can mash him and grab the Green Key and grab the brains and go home. Alright,this level being very big and long,along with the burden of escorts,it's justifiable if you want to cheat to finish this one,given how little firepower you are provided with. Indoor Oasis Just an underwater level for the most part. Remember for the Candles,you have to hit this wall here near the starting area and climb up the ladder where there are Manic Mumbles waiting for you,mash them and grab the Candles. The Map Room Another Roly Poly level,also justifiable to cheat through.Just remember to grab the Brains,Candles(especially the last candle unlocked in the mini town map,step on the brightened spot in that room). Tomb of Peptopep (Pumpkin Keychain) You are unarmed at the beginning, you have to pretty much go around and grab the 3 keys in order to grab the weapons in the furthest part of the tomb while grabbing Brains and Candles along the way. For the Pumpkin Keychain, check for a switch near the Magic Lamp,then go to a unlocked passage near the Roly Poly section and down the dark passage which requires the Purple Desert Key) The Centipumpkin Just grab the Candles,beat the Centipumpkin and leave. Sphinxter,Lord of The Pyramids Like most of the tougher levels, it's justifiable if you wish to cheat this level. In the beginning,you have to deal with Doom Patrols and Yellow Key Management in order to get the firepower you need in the level, which is very dangerous and potentially frustrating. Otherwise,the next portion of the level, is obviously,a boss battle with Sphinxter. Candles are all with the Doom Patrol.Category:Dr L Worlds